1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerogenerator having a rotor with controlled axis of orientation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Known aerogenerators are provided with a rotor carrying blades which are attached in a rigid manner to a shaft rotated by the rotor. These shafts are either connected to a mechanism for transforming the movement or to an electric current generator. The method of rigidly attaching the rotor on the rotating shaft results in flexion of the shaft when winds are gusting. As a function of the force of such wind, this flexion can translate itself into a permanent deformation of the portion of the shaft provided with the rotor.
Furthermore, this method of attachment, as a consequence of sudden variations of wind intensity, causes substantial forces with respect to bearing of the rotating shaft. During startup of the aerogenerator the shaft of the rotor has a tendency to undergo a disordered movement which is harmful to the proper operation of the assembly.
To overcome these disadvantages, the aerogenerators are provided with rotor rotational velocity adjustment apparatus such that when the intensity of wind increases the velocity of rotation of the rotor decreases. In the majority of cases the regulating apparatus is mounted in the rotor and controls the inclination of the blades such that they present a minimum attack surface to the wind when it is violent. The constitution of such a system requires in most cases the use of numerous parts of relatively precise manufacture which serve to weight the blade carrying rotor. Furthermore, such systems require substantial machining for their manufacture and assembly work, which results in a relatively elevated cost.